


Quiet

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written to launch a drabble tree over at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/beckettsheppard/profile)[**beckettsheppard**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/beckettsheppard/)

"What do you want to watch?" John hollered as he flipped through his DVD case. Finding that he still had a couple of borrowed DVDs he added, "Hey, you ever watch Blackadder?"

Carson looked over at him, "With..." he stopped and wrinkled his eyebrows in thought. "The black-haired bloke as the star, I can't think of his name."

"Rowen Atkinson," John supplied.

"Aye, that's the one. You have that?"

John held up a DVD, "Borrowed them from Rodney a few weeks ago. Turns out he's a bit of a Brit-com geek. As well as several other kinds."

Carson chuckled at that and nodded. "Sounds lovely. "

John stuck the DVD in and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He opened them both and handed one to Carson as he settled in next to him on the sofa.

As John hit 'play', they settled into their customary places, with John's feet on his footlocker and Carson stretched out across John and the sofa.

There really was nothing like a quiet night at home.


End file.
